


Supernatural Beach Party, Rufus

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Old Friends, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party, grilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Rufus backseat grills.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Rufus

As was want to happen regardless of universe or spiritual plane, Rufus found Bobby. 

They each had a beer and were standing around the grill. Bobby was still manning it, but Rufus had his own two cents on the subject. 

“You know those ones are burning.”

“They are not, that is the well done section.”

“More like the charred section. You know you're flipping them too often?”

“I know how to cook a burger.” Bobby pointed his spatula in Rufus' face for emphasis. 

They both stared at each other a few moments.

“Are the hot dogs supposed to be smoking like that?”

“God damn it.” Bobby hustled to get the tongs and try to save the burning hot dogs. 

Rufus chuckled. This was the good life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
